Once Again, You're Here
by Az
Summary: The end of the movie shouldnt have been over so im finishing it 4 u.Returning home 4rm the Ethernal City,did anything change?If it did, for the good or the bad?After everything magical that happen in Rome,will life turn back to a reality?*No Big Spoilers*


**[A/N]:** New story! Yay for me! Well this is a story that takes place after the Lizzie McGuire Movie. I personally think that the end of the movie was a cliff. How could it end like that? There had to be more! So this is what I wish and hope would have happened after the movie. I am trying my hardest to make the characters like they are on the show. Tell me how im doing. Please r&R. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything except the over excited flight attendant.

-On The Plane-

Taking a deep breath and plopping down in the seat, "I guess this is it." Gordo says glaring out the window at the Eternal City for the last time.  

 "Yep; goodbye Rome, hello home." Lizzie replies after forcing her carry on bag into the too small compartment that wouldn't close, and easing into the seat next to Gordo. "You know Gordo, this trip has been unbelievable; I mean everything. It's so… exciting and unpredictable here. Just think, Im having to leave this magical experience behind me and go back to my normal, boring life where everyone knows me as the unpopular good-hearted-klutz."

"Lizzie we may be leaving Rome, but you have to admit that things have changed since two weeks ago when we first arrived here; a lot of things. You yourself have changed; finally finding confidence somewhere in that mind of yours."

Before Gordo could finish his statement, the flight attendant who stood at the front of the plane looking overly excited yelled a little too loud into her microphone, "Passengers if I may ask you to be seated and buckled in as we prepare to depart." As the flight attendant continued on about the steps on how to get buckled in, Gordo and Lizzie shut her out continuing their conversation.

"Lizzie, you don't have to be in Rome to have adventure or confidence in yourself." Gordo started to get frustrated with his seatbelt as he tugged, pulled, and pushed on it trying to buckle it.

"Here, let me help." 

"Uh, thanks."

"No biggie." Lizzie finally buckled Gordo's and her seatbelt. "I don't know, it feels as though I belong here; y'know?" Lizzie said taking her pillow out. 

"Well this is a very magical place… its not everyday you get to go to Rome for your 8th grade graduation with your best friend. Of course everyone will think they _belong_ here."

"I guess you're right… like always." Lizzie said giving off a little smile while rolling her eyes.

"Well you know the genius is _always_ right." Gordo replied as he smoothed out his shirt making an, _I know everything _kind of face.

"Oooo." Lizzie said as she lightly hit Gordo aside his head with her pillow while giggling. They both started laughing as they continued to play around a little more until Mrs. McGuire interrupted. 

"Hey guys."

"Hey Mom." Still lightly laughing with a slight smile on her face Lizzie replied.

"Hey Mrs. McGuire."

"Well your father, Matt, and I will be seated right over there if you need anything." Pointing ten rows back on the other side of the plane, Mrs. McGuire smiled.

"Okay Mom." Walking back to her seat, Lizzie turned back to Gordo. "We have fourteen hours on this plane together, what _shall_ we do?"

"We are now departing." The happy flight attendant said over the speakers.

"Im up for anything." Gordo replied as he leaned back gripping the armrest still unused to the whole flying thing.

After fifteen games of Pity-Pat, two and a half hours of discussing old memories, and watching _Where The Red Fern Grows_ and _Lassie_, finally they were tired and ready to go to sleep. Once again Lizzie seemed to feel more comfortable on Gordo's shoulder than her armrest. 

While lying there, there was a long period of silence. "Gordo?"

"Yeah." Gordo answered off guard running his fingers threw Lizzie's hair.

"What does this make us?" Lizzie asks being too vague; but somehow Gordo knew exactly what she meant.

"Well, I… don't… really know." Wanting to say what was on his mind and what he wanted them to be, Gordo got stuck and stuttered out the simplest words he could get out.

"When we get back, do you think it will be the same?" Asking a second question, Lizzie glared up at Gordo while her head still rested on his shoulder.

"To tell the truth, Im not really sure, but if something does change, I hope its for the good. I want you to remember if you ever need anything McGuire, Im always here."

"Ditto." After a fifteen second pause, Lizzie once again whispers, "Gordo?"

"Yeah." 

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Gordo whispers back with a million and one things on his mind as his best friend, and maybe even more than that lied on his shoulder. 

…………………………….

Ya like? How was it? Better than my other fics? 


End file.
